Requests
by MagnoliaSunrise
Summary: A group of friends take on quest that none of them will soon forget. M for future chapters and language and such. MxF/Orc x Orc, maybe even some Troll x Orc in future chapters. Feedback equals Happy Magnolia :D


Tobias groaned impatiently. Though he had been to the Cleft of Shadows possibly a hundred times or more, he still did not feel comfortable there. It was a place for rogues and their poisons, not a hardened warrior like himself. Standing idly by, just waiting, was not something he was accustomed to, either. He'd rather be in the Plaguelands, fighting the Scourge. But regardless of where the large Orc wanted to be, here he was; waiting.

'_And waiting a long damn time, too…' _He thought bitterly.

Looking around, he tried to act as if he belonged there, standing just on the edge of a dark alley way. But a very big, very angry-looking Orc warrior trying to hide himself in the shadows wasn't exactly an everyday thing down there. One of the patrolling Grunts from across the road was watching him with thinly veiled suspicion. Tobias was becoming highly annoyed.

"Five more minutes, Dia, after that, I'm gone." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry darling, I didn't hear that. 'Five more minutes', or what?" Asked a soft, familiar voice from behind him.

"Five more minutes before I kill the useless whelp responsible for making me wait so damn long." Tobias growled, turning around.

"Oh Toby," Chuckled Dia-lore, "You could have up and left. I know where you go, what you do. I'd have found you eventually." She smiled slowly, sweetly. "But thank you all the same. How shall I repay such chivalrous actions? "

Tobias grunted his annoyance; he hated being called 'Toby'. Usually. It didn't seem to bother him as much when she did it.

Shaking his head, he took her in, looking her up and down. Dia was slim for an Orc, with softer, more delicate features compared to the other Orc women he knew. He had heard whispers of her being a halfing, maybe of human lineage. To him, Dia-lore looked much like Garona Halforcen. With blue eyes and burgundy hair, she was shorter than the others as well. Her skin was soft, pale green, a startling contrast to his own darker, muddier complexion. If Tobias were a braver man, he'd say she was beautiful. Just not out loud, to her anyway; she'd never let him live it down.

"You should knit a tapestry, it'll last longer."

Tobias blushed, not realizing how long he had been staring at her. "I was just checking you over for injuries or scars, you damned fool."

"Uh-huh, sure. As if I've never heard that one before." Dia smiled even wider, reveling in his discomfort. She cared for her Toby, maybe much more than she'd really like to admit, but she adored embarrassing him with slight innuendo and lewd commentary. He could be so uptight sometimes, especially in public.

"Ha! If I really wanted to, I'd have dragged you into the back of this alley and used you already!"

This time it was Dia-lore's turn to blush. "Whoa, where did that come from?" she asked incredulously.

Tobias smirked, "You always tell me to lighten up, let loose, and when I finally do, you can't handle it?

"Oh baby, I can handle whatever you got, and so much more! It was just mildly surprising coming from a prude such as yourself. Anyway, Mr. Big, Green and Horny, the reason I asked you to meet me down here was not to get fucked in a seedy ally way… I need a favor…"

"What kind of favor?" Tobias asked warily.

"Can we not discuss it here?" she asked, eying the Grunt and now a mage, who were all too interested in watching them right now, "Let's go back to you're place…"

"Sure, but I thought you said you didn't wanna fuck?"

Dia-lore rolled her eyes, "Damned warriors, all you fucking well think about is fucking. Let's just go."

As they walked, they spoke of what they had been doing since the last time they saw each other; Dia had been doing low level assassinations for the army, as well as for whom ever paid the highest price. Tobias had been doing regular tank work in various dungeons and raids, as well as battling in the Plaguelands. She thought she had met someone special, but they had only wanted her for one thing. He had met multiple someone's, but no one very special. They spoke of Souji, their mutual Troll shaman friend, and of others in their small, but trustworthy clique.

When they arrived at Tobias' home, they sat in awkward silence for some time.

"So," Tobias cleared his throat, "What was it you needed from me?"

"I need to go to Booty Bay."

"Okay… Why?"

"I accepted another bounty."

"On Alliance territory? Are you insane?"

"Alliance Contested territory, so yes. And maybe." Dia gave a small smile, "The gold was way too good to turn down."

Tobias snorted. It was always about the gold. "How much?"

"More than I've ever seen in my life."

"Who's the target?"

"Some Bloodsail. I don't know his name yet, but-"

"But it should be easy, right?" Dia nodded slowly, "And you've never been to Booty Bay before?" Again, a nod, "And you need protection." The last bit was a statement, said matter-of-factly.

"More like a big, hulking, scary wall of meat, actually."

"Well, since you put it that way!"

"Toby please?" she clasped her hands together, "I trust you with more than my life! I need you with me on this!"

"You mean you couldn't convince Souji to do it, so now you're trying you're luck with me." He said, crossing his arms indigently.

"No! That's not it at all! You know Booty Bay better than any of us; you are so much stronger than Souj, braver than Rizelka, smarter than Denz and more important to me than any of them!"

"Dia-lore, I don't know…"

"Please?" Dropping to her knees before him, she pleaded again, "I'll do anything! Just come with me?"

Looking into her eyes, he could see that she was scared. Dia was in over her head. He kept forgetting how young she really was. Dia-lore passed herself off as this tough, smack-talking, deadly rogue who had seen bad and had done much worse. Shaking his head, Tobias sighed, and pulled her up to his lap.

"Fine. Of course. You know I'll do it." He said, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this!" Dia hugged him tighter, resting her head on his shoulder, '_At least I hope not…'_ She thought.

They stayed like that for a while; it was the first time they had ever held each other like that before. Tobias loved the feel of her body snug against his chest. Dia loved the way his strong arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe and secure. They had known each other since they were kids; she was an infant when she was brought to the orphanage, just a year old, and Tobias was barely ten. From the moment he laid eyes on her, Dia-lore was his. He took care of her, protected her, even helped raise her. She was his first love, he was her first kiss. Tobias always admonished himself over his feelings towards the girl he thought of as almost like a sister, yet as he ran his fingers through her hair, he could not help but feel an intense rush of warm desire envelope him. He leaned his head towards hers and cleared his throat.

"We should probably…" He trailed off as Dia lifted her head from Tobias' shoulder, and for just a fraction of a second, their lips met. All train of conscious thought came to a screeching halt. They stared into each other's eyes, lips just a lick apart.

"Probably what?" Dia asked, her voice raspy.

"…I… have no idea." He said. Tobias was about to pull her in for a real kiss when they heard something coming from the front of the house. They both froze, listening against the sound of their own heavy breathing, straining their ears. Someone was in the hallway.

"Hey mon, whatchoo do- Oh shit… Mon, I be sorry, I 'ad no clue ya be bringin' a lady home, mon." Souji said as he came around the corner and quickly did a u-turn.

"Souj, come back!" Tobias called out as Dia climbed off his lap and straightened herself out. She glanced down at his crotch and couldn't help but grin when she saw the effect she had on Toby. Tobias, for the most part, was extremely unnerved with whatever it was that just happened. He couldn't seem to remember exactly what had transpired. He knew only three things right now; One, he crossed a line, Two, he was _very_ sweaty and extremely _uncomfortable,_ and Three, he really wished Souji hadn't interrupted.

"Nah mon, I be back in a few hours. Give ya plently o' time witcha lady friend dere."

"Souji, theres no lady here, its only Dia-lore." Tobias dodged a kick.

"Oh. Well den, dat makes it so much betta! What in de name of de Great Loa of Death you be at?" Souji half asked, half yelled. He didn't know why he was yelling at his friends, but he felt oddly betrayed. He always thought Dia was 'off limits', so to speak, since they had been together from day one. He had always wanted her, and had even let her do some sick experiments with her damned poisons on him. Seeing her on Tobias' lap set his blood boiling. Dia-lore sauntered over to the bitter mage and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Souji-wooji, did you think you were the _only _friend I practiced my poisons and other little tricks on?" Dia asked innocently, "Toby was just helping me figure out my… 'plan of attack'. I have a new target, and he's apparently very weak when it comes to the opposite sex…" She said as she planted a tiny kiss on his cheek.

"Ah, now dat makes it much, much betta."

"What, the kiss or the explanation?" Dia smiled.

"Both. So where be da new mark?"

"Booty Bay." Tobias said, suddenly becoming very jealous, "I've already agreed to be her guide, since she's never been there before."

"Oh? What a coinkydink, I gotta quest near da 'Vale. I be headin' to Ratchet tomorrow morn ta catch da boat. Why don't we all go, eh?" Souji asked, staring at Tobias, almost challenging him.

"Of course! We'd _love_ the company! The more the merrier, right Toby?" Dia turned around and glared at him. Tobias begrudgingly tried to smile, but it looked more like a snarl.

"Yes, Souji. We'd love the company." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Fantastic. We be leavin' first ting. Betta get some sleep." Souji chuckled, "Dia, ya want me ta walk ya 'ome?"

"Yeah, sure. See you first thing, Toby." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek, letting her lips linger for a moment before darting down the hall and out the door with Souji.

"See you then!" He called out. Touching the spot on his face, still moist with Dia-lore's lipstick, Tobias sighed. Later night, long after he had cleaned up and packed some small things, he laid in bed, trying not to think about her, but his sub-conscience belied his resolve. She filled his dreams; Her soft lips brushing his, her chest pressed against him, the scent of her breath and feel of her skin. The thought of her was intoxicating, and he drank in every sip. Little did he know, Dia-lore's dreams were filled with something much similar.


End file.
